This invention relates generally to cushioning structures, and more specifically relates to apparatus for use with flotation support systems.
Flotation support systems such as mattress assemblies including fluid-containing envelopes for supporting an individual, have achieved a wide degree of commercial success in recent years. Such devices are desirable not only by virtue of the comfort afforded the user thereof, but they further have been deemed valuable for a variety of therapeutic reasons.
In recent years it has been reported that such flotation support systems, e. g. so-called "water beds" or the like, can be of special value when used to support infants, especially premature infants. Aside from the comfort and the excellent support afforded such infants, it is deemed that the water bed flotation promotes neurological development and behavioral maturation of the premature infant, possibly by partially simulating the natural, uterine environment. Reference may be had in the foregoing connection to the following two papers which are deemed especially pertinent to the present invention: (1) Korner et al "Effects of Water Bed Flotation on Premature Infants: A Pilot Study" Pediatrics Vol. 56, No. 3, pages 361-367, Sept. 1975; and (2) Kramer et al "Rocking Water Beds and Auditory Stimuli to Enhance Growth of Pre-term Infants," The Journal of Pediatrics, Vol. 88, No. 2, pages 297-299, Feb. 1976.
Both of the aforementioned articles are further pertinent in teaching the advantages of introducing to the flotation systems used with such infants, oscillatory or gently rocking motion. The introduction of such movement to the fluid within the support system, e. g. by in some manner coupling a mechanical force thereto, can create oscillations at a rate simulating the breathing or other physiological cycle, and this stimuli in turn has been found to yield the beneficial results previously discussed.
Prior reported apparatus for introducing the said oscillations to the fluid support system, have however been unduly complex, relatively costly to construct and lacking in dependable operation. For example, the aforementioned Korner article reports that oscillations can be so introduced by use of a small inflatable rubber bladder connected to a conventional medical respirator, which inflates and deflates the bladder at 16 .+-. 4 times per minute. However, the said respirator is, needless to say, complex and costly apparatus not especially adapted to the present use; and it is hardly appropriate to displace the said device from its more usual and urgent applications for purposes as outlined.
In accordance with the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention, to provide apparatus for introducing oscillations into flotation support systems and structures, which apparatus is of very low cost construction, and of highly dependable design.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide apparatus of the aforementioned type, which includes features enabling adjustment of the yielded oscillation rate in a simple and dependable manner.